As wireless local access network (WLAN) and WiFi technologies evolve, the demand increases to support a higher capacity (e.g., more users) while maintaining throughput and quality of service (QoS). Additionally, as the number of users and user terminals increases the hostility of the transmission environment may also increase, which may result in more interference, spectral inefficiencies, and lower data throughput for individual users. For example, in a widely dynamic broadband wireless (e.g., WiFi) environment (e.g., a business center, an office, a hotel, a hospital, etc.), unlicensed bands, multipath distortion, and obstructions may degrade the performance in a conventional WLAN device.
Conventional WLAN devices, systems, and methods may employ a beamforming antenna system to improve the efficiency (e.g., spectral efficiency, data throughput, etc.) of the system and to alleviate the hostility of the transmission environment. For example, a beamforming antenna system may be employed to direct and/or to steer an antenna radio frequency (RF) pattern towards one or more users. Conventional beamforming approaches do not perform well in an indoor environment due to multipath distortion and obstructions which may degrade the generated beam. Other conventional WLAN devices, systems, and methods may employ a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) antenna. Such conventional approaches may not perform well in some environments, for example, in the presence of interference. Additionally, channel state information (CSI) degradation and multipath distortion may cause the gain of MIMO systems to rapidly attenuate when moving away from a transmitter. As such, devices, systems, and methods for more efficiently enhancing the spectral efficiency and interference mitigation are needed.